


Bah Humbug to You Too Winchester

by Kappakay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappakay/pseuds/Kappakay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want to celebrate the holidays despite Castiel's insistence. A prompt on tumblr (again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah Humbug to You Too Winchester

"For the last time, no! I’m not celebrating some stupid holiday that worships a fat man in a suit." Dean grumbled, slinking even further in his chair. 

"That’s not the point of Christmas, Dean," Castiel explains patiently as he carefully ascended a ladder, mistletoe in hand. "You humans have misconstrued it into being a festivity of blinking lights, twinkling stars and exquisitely wrapped presents brought to you by this man in red. However, it is actually a celebration of the birth of Christ."

"Yeah, I know that. All the more to not celebrate it.” _God had hardly been a stand up guy, how could his son be any better?_ Dean thought as he watched Cas hang his mistletoe off the ceiling, right by the world map table.

After that feat was accomplished, Cas dusted his hands and climbed down, not bothering to answer Dean until his feet were firmly planted on the ground. “Yes, I can see why you wouldn’t want to.” Walking over to Dean, Cas straightened his festive sweater. “If you don’t want to celebrate it as the birth of Christ, that is your prerogative. However, I do not understand how you could be against the giving of presents and the spreading of cheer.”

Dean puffed out a raspberry, crossing his arms over his chest to hide the awful sweater Cas had made him put on. He thought if he played along with Cas’ desire to decorate, it would satisfy the former angel, but instead, all he got was harped on. No Dean, that ACDC shirt does not correspond with Christmas. No Dean, the red bows do not go in the garbage. No Dean, the Christmas tree should not be thrown in the river.

Geez, it was like being married.

"At least I put on your stupid sweater."

"That’s not answering my question, Dean." 

Rolling his eyes to glare up at the ceiling, Dean grumbled “Because the last time anything happened to me on Christmas I almost got eaten by two Pagan gods.”  
A soft exhale escaped Cas’ lips. “I don’t think that’s it.”

"Well that’s my story and I’m sticking to it." Dean proclaimed with certainty, his eyes glued to the ceiling. Of course that wasn’t the real reason- what Christmases he did remember were all of him and Sam alone as his Dad went out hunting, or of the last Christmas they ever celebrated before Dean took a temporary trip downstairs.  
For everyone else, Christmas was the time of celebration and joy, where all the wrongdoings of individuals are forgiven and forgotten in the form of a cheap gift and a generic Hallmark card. For Dean, it was just another holiday associated with bad memories.

Deciding not to press the issue, Cas got up off the couch to leave the room after it became clear Dean would not answer him of his own free will. Sitting in his own silence, Dean started to regret giving Cas a hard time. After all, he’d never celebrated Christmas before, and he knew nothing of the Winchester’s former Christmases. Dean should’ve at least tried a little harder to not be so Scruge like, at least in Cas’ presence. 

He was setting up some semblance of an apology when Cas walked back in, his hands held behind his back. Dean straightened and stood up. “Look man, I know you’re just trying to-“

"Close your eyes." Cas said, his face stoic.

Dean furrowed his brow. “Do what now?”

"Close. Your eyes," Cas said again but slower. Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Cas gave him a look that said if-you-don’t-you’ll-feel-my-wrath-Dean-Winchester. Puffing out of his nose, Dean closed his eyes.

Whatever he was expecting it wasn’t the sweet aroma of a freshly baked pie that wafted under his nose. _Oh sweet baby Jesus. Is that apple pecan?_ His mouth opened slightly, ready to take a bite as he leaned in closer. Unfortunately, with his eyes closed, he couldn’t gauge how far away the goodie was, and ended up planting his face in it. Cas yelped, surprised and stumbled back, Dean following him as he lost his balance.

The two ended up tangled together, with the pie somehow ending up on the floor beside them. Dean opened his eyes a bit, then closed them when he felt goo enter. He reached up a hand to rub it off, but then stopped when he got an idea. Smirking to himself, he ducked down and rubbed his face all over Cas’ sweater.  
"Hey!" Castiel protested, trying to shove Dean off. As strong as he was, Dean was even stronger- years of hunting monsters without supernatural powers had hardened Dean’s body, and while Cas had his own muscles, they weren’t anywhere near what Dean had. 

They struggled briefly, until Dean couldn’t help but laugh as Cas actually started to curse at Dean. It was then that Cas was finally able to push Dean off him. Dean, smiling and chuckling, opened his eyes to see the damage he had done. Beside him, Cas glared openly, his teeth clenched.

Obviously, he was unimpressed, what with his formerly white sweater decorated with soft blue snowflakes now marred in purple pie filling. Instead of feeling guilty, Dean just laughed bodily. As he watched Dean, Cas’ own grumpy expression melted away as his own small smile emerged.  
"Well that wasn’t quite what I had in mind, but it seemed that the intended result happened anyway."

Dean wiped away a tear from his eye as his laughter subsided. Turning to look at Cas again, he found their gazes locking. Damn bastard, Dean thought lovingly, rolling on his side to give Cas a brief kiss.

"Merry Christmas Cas."


End file.
